Medical conditions such as diabetes require a person afflicted with the condition to regularly self-monitor that person's blood-glucose concentration level. The purpose of monitoring the blood glucose concentration level is to determine the person's blood glucose concentration level and then to take corrective action, based upon whether the level is too high or too low, to bring the level back within a normal range. The failure to take corrective action can have serious medical implications for that person.
One method of monitoring a person's blood glucose level is with a portable testing device. The portable nature of these devices enables users to conveniently test their blood glucose levels wherever they may be. One type of device utilizes an electrochemical biosensor to harvest the blood sample and to analyze the blood sample. The electrochemical biosensor includes a reagent designed to react with glucose in the blood to create an oxidation current at electrodes disposed within the electrochemical biosensor—this current is indicative of the user's blood glucose concentration level.
A predetermined amount of reagent is included within an electrochemical biosensor, and is designed to react with a predetermined sample volume. If a less-than required sample volume is harvested by the electrochemical biosensor—a condition referred to as being under-filled—an erroneous measurement may result. Because electrochemical biosensors are commonly used in a self-testing environment, there exists an increased chance that an inappropriate amount of sample may be collected. Further, because the sample volumes are very small (typically less than about 10 μl) it is difficult for a user to visually determine whether an appropriate amount of sample has been harvested for analysis. Thus, there exists a need for an electrochemical biosensor that reliably detects and alerts a user to the occurrence of an under-filled condition.